


Home

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Future Fic, Gen, caleb's home, calebs home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb returns to his parents house.





	Home

The house was a blackened shell, broken by fire and by age as it went unused, but Caleb still remembered when it hadn’t been that way. Remembered the way it was before he had destroyed it himself. 

He walked through the broken front door silently, looking at the crumbled walls and the glass that littered the floor near the windows, the furniture that was equal parts burned and destroyed. 

He didn’t go up the ruined staircase, knowing the bedrooms he would find there, instead staying in the dining area as he contemplated the visit. 

Nott was just outside, she had come with him, but stayed out when he asked for this moment. 

He was stronger now, powerful enough for his goal if he chose to fulfill it, but he knew that would mean leaving her. That it would mean leaving the Mighty Nein and never seeing them. Never being a part of them. 

A necessary risk, he would have thought before knowing them, but still all the same. He could have his parents back now, if he only took the step to cast the spell. 

The chair creaked dangerously when he sat, watching out the broken window the village outside his childhood home. Nothing said he couldn’t find them all, if he went to save his parents in the past, he could still meet them anyway, after all. 

It hurt to be in the house, to have the memory of being the one to destroy it. He hated the path it took him down, but he could still keep both in a different line of time. 

He looked up when he heard things in the hall shuffling around, turning to see Nott poke her head in, “Are you okay? You’ve… You’ve been in here for awhile.” 

Caleb held out his hand to her silently, and she held it with her own immediately, squeaking when he pulled her into an embrace. 

He wouldn’t forget her, like he’d promised many months before. He would never forget the two of them together. He wouldn’t have to either, “I’m alright,  _Schatz,_ just remembering.”

He looked at what he had done, and considered what he would be able to do for another day. 


End file.
